And maybe everything is gonna be ok
by Meguxa
Summary: Como as coisas foram aos poucos mudando para James e Lily. / Fic de presente para Mayara! Espero que ela goste. Ver roupa do Sirius no meu profile.


_Estava encolhida no canto de um compartimento do trem, onde se encontrava também um grupo de garotos aos quais não tinha nem dado importância em conhecer naquele momento. Não queria saber de nada, estava chateada demais por sua irmã a ter chamado de "anormal" logo antes de sua partida para Hogwarts._

_Sabia que Petunia estava chateada por não poder ir também a escola de magia, mas não tinha culpa por ter nascido daquele jeito. Já eram tão diferentes... E aquilo só serviu para aumentar ainda mais as diferenças, e criar na mente da irmã mais velha das Evans uma rivalidade que antes não existia, ou não era tão evidente assim._

_Agora estava ali, encostada no canto da cabine, agradecendo a Deus por não ser notada pelos grupinho com quem dividia aquele espaço. Não queria ter que respostar perguntas sobre o porque de estar chorando na primeira viagem que fazia para um lugar tão mágico e tão excitante quanto Hogwarts era._

_A curiosidade para saber quem entrava no compartimento fora maior, fazendo com que ela olhasse para a porta do mesmo, antes de virar o rosto mais uma vez para a janela._

_- Não quero falar com você. – Disse, em tom crispado. Era tudo culpa dele! Não tinha que ter visto a carta que Dumbledore tinha mandado a sua irmã como resposta, ainda mais quando percebia como Petunia se encontrava sensivel quanto ao assunto e tinha feito de tudo para que ela, Lily, não soubesse da existencia da mesma._

_- Porque não?_

_- Túnia me od... odeia. Porque vimos aquela carta do Dumbledore._

_- E daí? – Olhou para ele mostrando todo seu desagrado, ao ouvir aquelas palavras sairem tão despreocupadas._

_- E daí que ela é minha irmã! - Secou os olhos discretamente, acabando por não prestar atenção as primeiras palavras de Severus._

_- Mas nós vamos! – Ouviu ele exclamar, percebendo a exaltação na voz. – Isso é o que conta! Estamos viajando para Hogwarts. – Acabou por concordar, dando um pequeno sorriso ao amigo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas restantes nos olhos. – É melhor você entrar na Sonserina._

_- Sonserina? – Os olhos de Lily se dirigiu a um dos garotos com que dividia com eles o compartimento. Um garoto magro, cabelos negros como os de Snape, mas com aquele ar indefinível de alguém que foi bem cuidado, até adorado, que visivelmente faltava em seu amigo. Moveu a cabeça levemente em negação, afastando aquele pensamento da cabeça._

_- Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não? – Lily passou a fitar o outro garoto que estava esparramado nos assentos defronto ao que falava, e pode ver que este não ria com aquele comentário._

_- Toda a minha familia foi da Sonserina. – O garoto respondeu._

_- Caramba, e eu que pensei que você fosse legal! – Dessa vez o outro riu do comentário e Lily ainda queria entender qual era a graça em toda aquela conversa que eles tinham._

_- Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher? – O segundo garoto perguntou, parecendo verdadeiramente curioso aos olhos da única garota do compartimento._

_- "Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!" Como o meu pai. – A garota agora pode ver que ele parecia ter erguido uma espada invisivel e achou verdadeira graça naquilo, por mais que não demonstrasse. Mas logo seu olhar estava mais uma vez sobre o amigo que tinha soltado um muxoxo de descaso._

_- Algum problema? – Perguntou o garoto que parecia deixar a espada ser abaixada aos poucos._

_- Não – Retrucou Snape, embora seu sorrisinho de deboche dissesse o contrário, e Lily parecia conhecer aquele sorrisinho. – Se prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro..._

_- E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem mais nenhum dos dois? – O moreno que estava esparramado sobre as poltronas falou, trazendo gostosas gargalhadas ao que antes falava._

_Lily olhou para os dois garotos, sentindo a face esquentar, enquanto lançava um olhar de desagrado aos dois, antes de se levantar, agarrando as vestes que cobriam um dos braços do amigos, antes de começar a puxá-lo para fora do compartimento._

_- Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento._

_- Ooooooo – Ouviu os dois outros soltarem em tom de superiodade, sentindo Severo estancar por alguns segundos. – A gente se vê, Ranhoso! – Fora tudo que ouviu, antes de bater a porta do compartimento, continuando a puxar o amigo pelo corredor abaixo a procura de outro lugar para ficarem._

_Podia estar chateada com ele, mas uma coisa era certa: odiava que os outros fizessem qualquer tipo de comentário maldoso sobre seus amigos, ainda mais amigos que a tinham pacientemente explicado tudo sobre o mundo mágico e sobre a nova escola a qual ambos estavam indo agora..._

... Aquela brincadeira de Sirius e Jame tinham sido o bastante para que ela guardasse um pequeno rancor quanto aos dois, pelo menos pelo resto daquele dia. Era boazinha demais para ficar remoendo aquilo pelos dias que se seguiram.

Porém, os dois garotos pareciam empenhados em irritá-la, ou demonstrar que não valiam grande coisa, já que passavam maior parte do tempo azarando as pessoas, ou fazendo comentários maldosos sobre seu amigo sonserino. E a cada dia parecia deixar que aquele conceito que tinha de James e seus amigos - por mais que gostasse de Lupin - crescesse dentro dela, evitando os garotos ao ponto de os ignorar totalmente.

Mas era completamente impossivel ignorar um quarteto com quem dividia a mesma casa na escola, ou quando a maioria dos assuntos era alguma nova brincadeira que eles tinham aprontado pelos corredores da escola. Tentava pelo menos não ligar para o que eles faziam, a não ser quando inventavam de azarar um de seus amigos, mas os Marotos pareciam ter um interesse especial por Severo, ou pelo menos James e Sirius tinham...

Por mais que não tivesse mais do que uma amizade com o sonserino e todos seus amigos ainda a perguntasse o porque de insistir em manter uma amizade com uma pessoa que considerava Magia das Trevas uma brincadeira, não conseguia não defendê-lo das brincadeiras que os Marotos faziam com ele. Até que um dia se arrependeu...

_Estava sentada à beira do lago, após fazer o N.O.M de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, revisando as perguntas que ainda segurava em uma das mãos, quando percebeu uma agitação ali por perto. Seu olhar levantou a procura do que poderia ser e assim que viu quem era a vitima de mais uma brincadeira dos Marotos, atravessou rapidamente o espaço que os separava._

- Deixem ele em PAZ! – Falou alto o bastante para que fosse ouvida acima dos colegas em volta, e do engasgar e sufocar de Severo.

- Tudo bem, Evans? – James falou ao se virar para si, levando a mão livre aos cabelos, para os arrepiar ainda mais. Lily revirou os olhos com aquilo, o fitando em extremo desagrado.

- Deixem ele em paz. Que foi que ele lhe fez?

- Bom, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende... – Todos riram, menos ela. Não conseguia acreditar no tamanho da infantilidade que aquele garoto tinha.

- Você se acha engraçado. – Começou a falar friamente com James. – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em

_**paz**__._

- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans. Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso. – E lá vinha ele mais uma vez com essa história de me chamar para sair com ele. A pelo menos um ano que ele fazia aquilo, e já estava torrando a paciência dela de tal forma que já estava se irritando profundamento.

Não conseguia entender o porque de Potter querer sair com ela, se ele já tinha tantas outras garotas que estavam interessadas nele, e que ele fazia questão de sair e depois jogar fora como um logro com defeito.

- Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante. – Replicou ela.

- Mau jeito, Pontas... – Ela ouviu Sirius falar, e pode perceber que o amigo de James estava animado com aquele novo fora que ele levou.

As coisas aconteceram rápidas depois daquilo, e quando viu um lampejo sair da varinha de Severo e logo um pouco de sangue salpicar as vestes de James que fora atingido pelo feitiço de Snape no rosto. Aquilo a preocupou um pouco, já que não era uma azaração normal, e por mais que James e os amigos estivessem errados, eles nunca tinham feito nada para tirar sangue de ninguém. Mas como um bruxo abilidoso que o garoto era, logo colocou o sonserino de cabeça para baixo, revelando as pernas muito magras e brancas e as cuecas encardidas dele.

Tentou manter a compostura, evitando um pequeno sorriso que teimou a querer vir aos lábios e disse rapidamente:

- Ponha ele no chão!

- Perfeitamente. – James a respondeu e acenou com a varinha para o alto; Snape caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhou-se das vezes e se levatou depressa, com a varinha a mão, mas Sirius disse: "Petrificus Totalus", e Severo emborcou outra vez, duro como uma tábua.

- DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – Aquilo já era demais! Já estava cansada da brincadeira dos dois com seu amigo, e por isso pegou a própria varinha.

- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você. – Falou James. E pelo visto ele não se importava muito em azara-la também, por mais que nunca tivesse feito aquilo de verdade antes.

- Então desfaça o feitiço nele. – Ela viu James suspirar ao dizer aquilo, e então se virar para Severo e murmurar um contrafeitiço.

- Pronto. – O Maroto falou para ela, antes de se virar mais uma vez para o sonserino. - Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

Ela estava pronta para argumentar com James, mas quando abriu a boca para falar ouviu Severu falar rispidamente:

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!

Aquilo doeu.. Mais do que qualquer outra vez que tinha sido chamada daquela forma.

Não esperava que logo seu amigo de infancia iria a chamar daquele jeito tão... terrivel. Não conseguia acreditar que logo Severo tinha a chamado daquela forma, por mais que já tivesse ouvido ele falar aquele nome para se referir a tantos outros alunos que tinham nascido nas mesmas condições que ela.

- Ótimo. No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você,

_**Ranhoso**__. – Estava acabada a amizade de tantos anos que tinha com o sonserino, e por mais que devesse doer ao chamá-lo daquela forma, pareceu que um alivio lhe cobriu o corpo inteiro._

- Peça desculpas a Evans! – Ouviu James berrar mais uma vez, revirando os olhos assim que ele apontou mais uma vez a varinha para Severus.

- Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar. – Gritou com James. – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

- Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê! – Tinha que dar pontos a James por nem conseguir falar as palavras, mas ainda se encontrava nervosa e triste demais para ter algum controle sobre as palavras e até os sentimentos.

- Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua cassou consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeço cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

Se virou sobre os próprias calcanhares, se afastando o mais depressa o possivel. Não queria que ninguém a visse naquele momento e muito menos queria ficar perto daqueles meninos, principalmente de Severus que a tinha magoado como ninguém nunca tinha feito antes.

- Evans! Ei, EVANS! – Ela ainda podia ouvir James gritar ao longe, mas não olhou para trás em momento algum.

Snape ainda tinha tentado se desculpar, mas não queria mais ouvir, ainda mais quando percebeu que ele nem desmentia querer ser um comensal da morte, mal parecia querer esperar para que pudesse se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem! E aquilo era uma coisa que eu tentava não ser, ou melhor, fingia não ver.

E nas férias do quinto para o sexto ano de Hogwarts, Severo tinha tentado de tudo para que voltassem a se falar, mas ela só o ignorava, evitando suas várias cartas entre outras tentativas que ele tinha feito para aproximar-se dela.

Estava triste, não podia negar. O sonserino tinha sido seu amigo por tanto tempo que era dificil acreditar que não tinha percebido o que ele se tornava com o tempo, que não tinha visto ainda esse lado dele que tanto a estava magoando agora.

Seus pais, ao perceber sua tristeza e que o garotinho que sempre a vinha visitar não estava mais o fazendo, a deixaram ir para a casa de uma amiga. Ela passou o restante das férias se distraindo com as amigas, que moravam no mesmo vilarejo, que era habitado por bruxos em sua grande maioria.

Por vezes encontraram os Marotos, já que estes estavam visitando James que também morava por ali. E ainda que os evitasse, não pode deixar de simpatizar pelo menos com Sirius, que tinha saido de casa para sempre naquele verão. Soube que o garoto havia feito aquilo por não concordar com os ideais da familia, como o fato de odiar os nascidos trouxas, como ela.

Aquilo, entre outras coisas, fizeram com que uma pequena amizade crescesse com os garotos, por mais que ainda mantivesse uma distancia de James, quem ela ainda achava ser um cafajeste arrogante. Lupin que tinha se tornado um grande amigo, com quem ela percebeu ter mais coisas em comum do que com os outros três rapazes com quem ele mais convivia.

Também, naquele verão, acabou por descobrir um pequeno segredo do garoto, em uma noite que ia a casa de James para entregar um livro que tinha pego emprestado. Era mais para o final das férias e já estava anoitecendo, quando ela finalmente chegou aos portões da casa do maroto. Viu ao longe eles saindo pela porta da frente, levando Remo para um canto da casa quando chamou por todos em uma voz alta, para que fosse percebida.

James foi o primeiro a notar sua presença, ainda que ao longe. A expressão que ele tinha no rosto não parecia boa, mas ela ignorou ainda assim, enquanto abria o portão, para se aproximar deles. Mas o que mais espantou a garota, foi quando viu Lupin começar a se contorcer aos braços de Sirius, enquanto James vinha ao seu encontro em uma corrida rápida.

- Corre! – Fora tudo que ouviu ao tempo de ser puxada, sem conseguir ver o que acontecia com os garotos que ficavam mais a frente. Tentava puxar o braço da mão de James, mas este era mais forte que ela, não a dando escolha a não ser acompanhar os passos rápidos do maroto para fora da propriedade.

E por pura curiosidade, virou o rosto para ver o que acontecia. Para a sua surpresa, viu que onde estavam antes os outros três garotos, se encontrava um grande cachorro preto e Remo que parecia crescer e mudar de forma, para algo que começava a assustá-la como nada ainda tinha feito até agora.

James só parou de correr quando ouviu o uivo atrás de ambos, arregalando ainda mais os olhos com aquilo, enquanto tentava encontrar um lugar onde pudesse esconder Lily pelas próximas horas. A garota podia imaginar que ele estava tentando achar uma maneira de fazer alguma coisa, já que não podiam fazer magia fora da escola.

Também estava em pânico, e por isso passou a olhar para os lados a procura de algum lugar para se esconderem. E foi nesse momento que viu um pequeno posto de vigilante, que já não era usado a algum tempo.

Segurou a mão do garoto com uma certa força, o puxando para lá com ela o mais rápido possivel. Podiam ouvir uma briga ao longe, por mais que não conseguissem indentificar bem o que era... Pelo menos ela não conseguia identificar.

Se colocou dento da pequena cabine, trazendo o garoto para perto dela, antes de fechar a porta com força, não antes de conseguir ver o lobo ao longe, junto ao cachorro negro. Por mais que ainda não se sentisse segura dentro da cabine, conseguia se sentir mais tranquila por saber que o lobisomen não os encontraria ali.

- Tudo bem? – Ela ouviu James perguntar atrás dela, sentindo um pequeno frio subir pela coluna com aquilo, antes de mover a cabeça em afirmação levemente.

- Remo é um... – Ela ainda não conseguia assimilar direito o que tinha acontecido, mas pelo menos algumas coisas tinha conseguido perceber o que a muito já desconfiava... por culpa de Severus.

- Um lobisomen... – James confirmou, soltando um pequeno suspiro triste, enquanto se movia lentamente para trocar de lugar de Lily a frente da porta. Ele poderia ver pela fresta que tinha na porta, por ser mais alto que ela. – Eu tenho que ir ajudar Sirius...

- Não! Você tá louco! Ele pode te matar se você for... – Ela segurou o garoto pelo braço, apertando os dedos ali, enquanto segurava a respiração. Sabia que não seria culpa de Remo se isso acontecesse, e tinha conciência que se algo acontecesse com James o garoto se culparia por aquilo.

- Preocupada comigo, Evans? – Revirou os olhos ao ouvir o garoto perguntar aquilo a ela, ainda mais por aquele não ser um momento para mais uma das brincadeiras de galanteador dele.

- Não. To preocupada com o que Remo vai sentir se ele fizer algo com você no estado que ele se encontra agora...

- Fico feliz que ainda se preocupe com ele. Ele vai ficar realmente aliviado por saber que tem mais uma amiga que não liga para a condição dele... – Ele realmente parecia feliz e aliviado ao falar aquilo. Bom, era plausivel ele falar aquilo, já que lobisomens eram muito discriminados no mundo bruxo.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa... Merece amigos que entendam que ele não tem culpa pelo o que é. – Sorriu de leve para James, que parecia fazer o mesmo para ela.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir, Lily... Preciso dar um jeito de você sair daqui. – Ele falou como se aquilo fosse simples. – Vamos afastar ele daqui e você corre pra casa da Mary, ok? Mas por favor, não fala pras garotas o que viu... Amanhã de manhã conversamos, tudo bem?

Ele não deu tempo para que ela respondesse, abrindo a porta o bastante para se esqueirar para fora do posto, antes de se transformar em um grande cervo, que correu para onde o lobisomen e o cachorro se encontravam.

Tá, aquilo era demais para Lily. Primeiro descobre que Remo é um lobisomen... e agora descobre que James é um animago? O que mais poderia acontecer aquela noite? Achava que não conseguiria suportar mais novidades.

Mas não era hora para pensar naquelas coisas.

Ficou na ponta dos pés, olhando pela pequena fresta de vigia para verificar se já poderia sair de onde estava, enquanto tentava controlar a própria respiração, para que não fosse percebida pelo lobisomen que estava ali perto. E assim que viu que eles estavam bem longe, saiu do posto, correndo diretamente para casa da amiga, chegando a porta desta rapidamente, onde bateu algumas vezes com pressa, enquanto olhava para os lados.

Se jogou para dentro da casa da amiga assim que ela abriu a porta, fechando a mesma atrás das duas, enquanto sentia o peito subir e descer seguidas vezes, sob o olhar espantado da amiga. Sabia que ela tinha várias perguntas, mas só maneou a cabeça em negação, antes de subir e se jogar na cama de qualquer jeito, onde ficou por algum tempo, sem realmente falar com ninguém a sua volta. As amigas estranhavam, e ela tinha certeza daquilo, mas não conseguiria falar... nem podia falar. Tinha é que pensar em tudo aquilo.

Depois de tantos anos pensando que os marotos eram irresponsáveis e só faziam brincadeira de mal gosto, descobriu que, pelo menos o que eles faziam a noite, era para manter todos os outros a salvo, e até Remo mais calmo do que qualquer outro lobisomen. Antes de entrar na casa da amiga, tinha dado uma última olhada no grupinho e percebido como o lobo parecia se divertir, por mais que fosse uma coisa montruosa.

Era ainda mais bonito ver como eles tinham feito de tudo pelo amigo, começando por não se afastar dele por mais da descoberta do que ele se tornava todos os meses, mas também por se tornarem animais para o acompanhar a cada transformação. Mostravam assim o quanto eram amigos de Remo, e que nunca iriam o abandonar... e isso era muito mais do que poderia dizer de um certo amigo, que mesmo no momento em que o ajudava, tinha se virado contra ela.

Soltou um pequeno suspiro, se virando para o lado afim de finalmente tentar dormir, por mais que o sono não viesse a ela...

Na manhã seguinte, não comentou nada com as meninas, mantendo a conversa o mais longe possivel de lobisomen e animagos que podia. Não queria ter que se entregar naquela conversa, por mais que todas aquelas informações ainda rodavam em sua mente.

E como um pequeno milagre, uma das meninas tinha lembrado que passariam o dia na casa de James, jogando quadribol com eles, ou pelo menos era essa uma das intenções que as amigas tinham para aquela tarde.

Logo depois do almoço se dirigiram para a grande casa no final da rua, conversando animadamente, enquanto riam das brincadeiras que faziam pelo caminho. E ao chegarem na casa do maroto perceberam que os quatro já as estavam esperando nos jardins.

James e Sirius pareciam brincar com a goles, enquanto Remo se escondia atrás de um grande livro e Pedro parecia atento ao joguinho dos outros dois marotos, aplaudindo a cada vez que James ou Sirius faziam algo um pouco mais extraordinário.

Eles pararam ao perceber a presença das garotas, vindo em direção a elas. Mas Lily não percebeu aquilo, seu olhar estava direcionado diretamente a Remo que pareceu se esconder ainda mais ao ouvir o cumprimento das garotas a eles. Ela ignorou os outros três, caminhando diretamente a Remo de forma decidida, enquanto ouvia algumas brincadeiras de James e Sirius a suas costas.

- Remo, podemos conversar? – Ela pediu discretamente, enquanto indicava a lateral da casa para o garoto. Ele pareceu hesitante por alguns segundos, mas se levantou do gramado lentamente, antes de segui-la para onde poderiam conversar direito.

- Perdendo mulher para o Aluado, Pontas... Essa é a primeira. – E essa foi a última coisa que ouviu de Sirius, antes de se seguir para a parte de trás da casa com o outro garoto, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir o que falariam.

Mas tudo que fez ao chegar em um lugar que não poderiam os ver ou ouvir, foi abraçar Remo, o apertando de forma carinhosa e delicada, enquanto sentia o corpo dele se tensionar por alguns segundos, antes de devolver o abraço que recebia dela. Não precisava dizer mais nada, aquele abraço já dizia tudo que ela queria.

Depois de algum tempo soltou o garoto, sorrindo para ele de forma carinhosa, sem deixar de fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos para que ele percebesse ainda mais que estava tudo bem entre os dois.

- Obrigado pelo livro, Remo... É muito bom e gostei muito da história. – Comentou calmamente, ouvindo ele soltar um pequeno riso, enquanto pegava o livro de volta das mãos da garota. – Mas tem certeza que eles contam isso para crianças dormirem?

Ele moveu a cabeça em afirmação, enquanto indicava com a cabeça para que voltassem para perto dos outros.

- Eu não conseguiria dormir depois daquela do coração peludo... Acho que é uma das mais assustadoras que tem. – Comentou, enquanto caminhavam para a frente da casa mais uma vez.

- É mesmo, mas ainda são contos para lições morais, certo? Tem que mostrar as coisas de mal que podem acontecer caso tentemos seguir caminhos obscuros. – Ele deu de ombros, ao se sentar contra uma arvore, sendo acompanhado pela garota que ficou muito próxima a ele.

- Querendo me dar lições de moral, Senhor Remo Lupin? – Perguntou séria, mas como uma brincadeira, enquanto o fitava com uma das sombracelhas arqueadas. O garoto riu gostosamente, movendo a cabeça em negação.

- Pensei que quisesse saber mais sobre como somos criados, senhorita Lilian Evans! – Falou da mesma forma que ela, mas ainda assim não conseguia conter o riso que soltava. Ele parecia feliz aos olhos de Lily, mais solto e tranquilo do que antes.

Passaram o restante da tarde discutindo o livro que ele tinha emprestado a ela, enquanto os outros jogavam quadribol, divididos em dois times, um só de garotos e outro só de garotas. O segundo perdendo vergonhosamente, já que estavam jogando com dois dos garotos que jogavam oficialmente para o time da Grifinoria.

Apartir dali sua amizade com o lobo ficou ainda maior do que já era antes. O garoto era uma ótima pessoa de se conversar, também era um garoto muito inteligente e não podia negar também que era bonitinho, ainda mais quando ficava envergonhado com algum comentário que faziam, ou quando Lily dava um pequeno beijo no rosto dele para se despedirem.

Os dois passaram a andar juntos quando ele não acompanhava os outro marotos, e até passavam algumas horas estudando os novos livros que tinham ido comprar para as aulas que teriam aquele ano. E para a surpresa da garota, teria todas as aulas junto ao amigo, o que tinha alegrado um pouco mais a garota, já que muitas aulas estaria sem as amigas que sempre a acompanhavam.

O único que não parecia gostar muito daquela aproximação era James, que a cada novo comentário de Sirius parecia ficar mais e mais nervoso aos olhos de Lily, mas quem se importava? Ele ainda continuava um arrogante cafajeste aos olhos dela, por mais que estivesse um pouco mais legal que antes. Pareica querer se mostrar menos, mas talvez fosse só por estarem fora da escola.

A única vez que ele não parecia tão nervoso, foi quando percebeu que Lily tentava entender toda a história de lobisomen e animagos, o qual ela só conseguia fazer com Remo, já que tinha a desculpa de estarem discutindo sobre livros ou materias para conversarem sozinhos, por serem os únicos a quererm conversar sobre aqueles assuntos.

Com isso, Lily pode descobrir muita coisa sobre o grupinho, percebendo como algumas suposições que tinham feito sobre eles estava completamente errada. O que a satisfez demais, por mais que ainda não admitisse para ninguém, nem mesmo para Remo ou suas outras amigas.

A volta para a escola tinha sido tranquila, com conversas animadas entre ela, as amigas e os marotos, em um dos compartimentos do trem, que agora parecia muito menor do que já era normalmente. Não tinha sido feito para comportar tantas pessoas, mas ninguém ali se importava em ficar expremidos uns aos outros, estavam muito animados para que pudessem perceber aquilo.

Tinham virado mesmo amigos, o que era um tanto estranho para ela, como também para qualquer outra pessoa que os tinha visto juntos durantes o começo daquele ano letivo. E ela entendia a cara de confusão ao ver James Potter e Lily Evans andando no mesmo grupo, mas a surpresa maior é ver os dois fazendo aquilo sem que ela estivesse gritando com o garoto.

Não se importava com o que os outros pensavam. Não era mesmo amiga do maroto, mas pelo menos conseguia suportar mais a presença dele, mesmo que ainda o ignorasse muitas vezes, principalmente quando ele inventava em tentar chamá-la para sair mais uma vez, ainda que tivesse demorado algumas semanas para que isso voltasse a acontecer. E toda vez que acontecia aparecia com respostas ainda mais divertidas para negar o pedido do garoto... Ela tava começando a conviver demais com Sirius para fazer aquelas brincadeirinhas com James. Porém não se sentia culpada... Ele queria aparecer ao chamá-la para sair, porque não poderia deixar aquilo ainda mais divertido agora que tinham se tornado um pouco mais... amigos.

- Lily... – Ela ouviu James chamar por cima de seu ombro, desviando o olhar do dever para fitá-lo ao achar que poderia ser alguma coisa séria, mas ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do garoto revirou os olhos. - ... esse final de semana vai ter o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade do ano...

- Hm... eu to sabendo. Sou monitora, lembra? – Lily respondeu com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Já tinha passado alguns meses que estavam na escola, e agora já teriam a primeira visita ao povoado bruxo que tinha perto da escola.

- Ah, então vai querer ir comigo? Juro que não vai se arrepender! – Ele falou animado, enquanto a garota o olhava de cima a baixo, mantendo o sorriso que tinha estampado no rosto.

- Desculpe, mas não... Já tenho acompanhante. – Falou calma, sabendo que logo viria o pequeno ataque do garoto. Já tinha feito algo parecido, e achava muita graça ver Potter se debatendo, querendo saber com quem ela sairia daquela vez.

- Quem? – Ele cuspiu a pergunta e Lily pode ver o quão vermelho o garoto estava. Só não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha... mas ainda assim, era muito engraçado.

- Com o Almofadinhas! Ele não te... – Mas fora interrompida por um Sirius que a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- LILY!

James olhou para o amigo com os olhos estreitos mas não disse nada, soltou um pequeno bufado, antes de seguir para o andar de cima com passos pesados e fortes. Sabia que ele não diria nada ao amigo, pelo menos não na frente de todos, mas que aquela situação seria resolvida depois no dormitorio dos meninos do sexto ano.

- Porque disse aquilo? – Sirius a perguntou ao se aproximar, enquanto ela levantava o olhar para fita-lo como se a resposta fosse obvia.

- Você perdeu a aposta, Almofadinhas... Vai ter que arcar com as conseguências. – Ela virou para Remo, que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, quando este respondeu por ela. – Você que quis fazer a aposta pensando que ia ganhar... Agora aguenta o Pontas.

Lily apenas sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo, enquanto voltava a escrever o trabalho de poções que era para a semana seguinte, mas que ambos estavam querendo adiantar para ter um final de semana tranquilo.

- Almofadinhas... você sabe que a gente vai acabar ficando em grupo, não tem que se preocupar com nada. Você só tem que fazer aquele pequeno detalhe que te pedi e você tá livre de mim para o resto do dia. Só quero ter certeza que vai cumprir sua parte do acordo, hn? – A garota piscou um dos olhos para o moreno que a olhava boquiaberto.

Tinha feito uma aposta com Sirius desde que ambos tinham descoberto quando seria a próxima ida dos alunos a Hogsmeade. Sirius achava que James fosse a pedir para sair durante uma das rondas pela escola, mas Lily achava que ele faria na frente de todos para que os outros alunos pudessem ver. E agora que ela tinha ganhado, poderia pegar seu prêmio tão desejado.

Se tivesse perdido a aposta teria que sair com James naquele final de semana, mas caso perdesse, Sirius teria que fazer algumas coisas pelo povoado que seria um pouco vergonhoso para o garoto, e para ter certeza que ele o faria, tinham combinado que eles iriam juntos ao povoado, também como uma desculpa para que ela não fosse com o outro maroto.

Viu ele subir irritado, talvez não só por perder a aposta, mas também por saber que logo teria uma briga com James, ainda mais quando tinha certeza que não poderia contar o porque iria com a garota que o outro tanto chamava para sair.

- Você tá ficando pior que os dois, Lily... – Ela ouviu Remo murmurar, soltando um pequeno riso com aquilo.

- Ah, Aluado... sabe que só faço o que eles tanto gostam de fazer com os outros. E no sábado James vai gostar de eu ter levado o Almofadinhas comigo para Hogsmeade. – Deu de ombros, enquanto arrumava o pergaminho contra as próprias pernas. – Vamos terminar isso, vai... Ainda temos alguns outros deveres para fazer e amanhã vai ter mais, pelo visto.

Os dias que seguiram aquele passaram rápidos e muito mais engraçados do que a garota podia esperar. James parecia irritado com Sirius, mas ainda assim não deixava de conversar com o garoto. Sirius por sua vez quase implorava para Lily para que pudesse contar ao amigo o que fariam no sábado, mas ela sempre recusava dizendo que queria fazer uma surpresa a todos.

- Não acredito que você vai mesmo fazer Sirius pagar a aposta. – Remo falou, enquanto esperavam pelos outros em um dos sofás da.

- Acha que ele me deixaria negar o pedido de James caso ele ganhasse a aposta? – Ela perguntou calmamente ao amigo, que logo confirmou que ela estava certa sobre o assunto. – Pode ir na frente com os outros, almofadinhas ainda vai demorar para descer... Ele quer que todos já estejam lá quando sair, e eu disse que o avisaria.

- Esperando seu namoradinho, Evans? – Ela ouviu James perguntar, enquanto descia as escadas do dormitorio dos meninos, sendo seguido por Pedro, e as suas amigas não demoraram muito para aparecer no local.

- Sim! Sirius já saiu do banho pelo menos? – Ela pergunou casualmente ao maroto, enquanto ouvia um pequeno riso ser solto por Remo que parecia não acreditar em toda aquela brincadeira.

- Não. Ele ainda tá tomando banho... – James respondeu por entre os dentes.

Ela levantou, piscando com um dos olhos para Remo, antes de seguir para a escada do dormitorio masculino, já começando a subir pelo mesmo para que pudesse entrar no quarto onde Sirius deveria estar. Mas quando colocou o pé no terceiro degrau, sentiu uma mão a segurando pelo braço.

- Onde você pensa que está indo? – James perguntou um tanto frio, enquanto olhava incredulo para Lily, que só levantou uma pequena sacola que estava segura em sua mão.

- Entregar isso para Sirius usar hoje... Nada demais. Pode me soltar? – Ela mantinha toda a calma do mundo, enquanto se soltava das mãos do garoto, que parecia completamente surpreso com as atitudes dela. – Podem ir... logo encontramos vocês

Ela correu para o dormitorio dos garotos, fechando a porta atrás dela, para que James não a impedisse de continuar com aquela brincadeira. Mesmo sem saber o que ela fazia, o garoto parecia mais do que empenhado em manter ela e Sirius longe um do outro durante toda aquela semana, e aquele dia não seria diferente.

Quando se virou para fitar o quarto, viu Sirius parado no meio do mesmo só com uma toalha envolvendo a cintura. Ela perdeu um pouco a compostura, vendo o quanto o corpo do rapaz era bonito, mas logo tirou aqueles pensamentos da mente, quando ouviu o comentário do garoto:

- Não me olha assim! Não quer piorar minha situação com o Pontas, quer? – Ela revirou os olhos, antes de entregar a sacola com algumas peças de roupa para o garoto, indo diretamente a cama do mesmo onde se jogou.

- Vai se trocar, vou ficar aqui esperando para irmos, ok? – Ela falou, fitando o teto da cama, enquanto se acomodava ali para ficar bem confortavel sobre a cama a espera do garoto.

Alguns minutos depois, ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir mais uma vez, levantando a cabeça para fitar o garoto. E logo começou a gargalhar, rolando um pouco na cama com a visão que tinha de Sirius naquele momento.

Sirius tinha mesmo vestido as roupas femininas de trouxa que tinha escolhido para ele vestir, e ainda calçava as botas de salto e cano longo que ela o entregou no dia anterior. A meia calça rosa, da mesma cor que as botas por baixo do vestido colorido, de mangas longas, faziam o conjunto de tudo aquilo ficar ainda mais engraçado do que já era. Até mesmo o lenço no cabelo ele colocou para que tudo aquilo ficasse ainda mais no perfeito visual que Lily tinha escolhido para ele. [.]

- Vem! Vamos sair, antes que eu me arrependa... – Siriu falou, estendendo a mão para Lily, que logo levantou de onde estava, segurando ainda a mão dele ao caminhar para fora do quarto.

- Conseguindo andar direito com o salto? – Perguntou divertido, enquanto olhava para o jeito que ele descia as escadas para o salão comunal, que se encontrava vazio, a não ser por alguns garotos do primeiro ano, que logo começaram a rir ao ver Sirius.

- Até que não são tão ruins assim... Minhas costas parecem mais retas. – Ele falou como se não fosse nada, enquanto passavam a caminhar pelo castelo, para que pudessem logo seguir para o povoado.

Não demoraram muito entrarem na rua principal, que se encontrava apinhada de alunos do terceiro ao setimo ano de Hogwarts. Estes logo começaram a abrir caminho para Sirius e Lily, apontando para o garoto, em meio a risinhos baixos e algumas vezes nem tão discretos assim.

A cena de fato era bem engraçada, ainda mais quando Sirius parecia se esforçar mais em parecer uma garota rebolando por todo o caminho até o Três Vassouras, onde sabia que seus amigos se encontrariam.

Ao finalmente entrarem no bar, algumas pessoas demoraram a ver quem tinha entrado no mesmo. Um grupinho em especial parecia não ter notado a entrada dos únicos dois que não os acompanhava aquela tarde.

Remo cuspiu a cerveja amanteigada, que tomava, quando este viu Sirius na porta do bar, antes de começar a rir compulsivamente. Logo foi seguido pelos outros que se encontravam na mesma mesa, enquanto Lily começava a puxar Sirius para perto dos amigos.

- E ai, Pontas... Gostou do meu acompanhante? – Lily perguntou ao se sentar em uma das várias cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa, lançando um olhar brincalhão para James que ainda continuava a gargalhar.

- Linda! Não vai me apresentar a nova garota? – Ele devolveu a pergunta, ainda em meio ao riso alto e descontraido. – Nunca te vi por aqui, gatinha... Qual é seu nome mesmo?

James agora fazia brincadeiras com um Sirius que parecia ainda mais solto do que antes. Era engraçado ver os dois brincando daquela forma, ainda mais quando ela que tinha começado com tal brincadeira. Pelo menos daquele jeito James parecia esquecer que queria sair com ela.

- Você realmente tá ficando pior que esses dois, Lily... – Remo repetiu a mesma frase que tinha soltado a ele a alguns dias atrás, enquanto continuava a rir. – Nunca pensei que Sirius fosse mesmo aceitar se vestir desse jeito.

- É porque você não viu como ele andava lá fora... Rebolava como nunca vi alguma outra garota fazer! – Isso pareceu tirar ainda mais risos de Remo e suas amigas, enquanto viam Sirius sentar no colo de James em meio a brincadeira.

Passaram o restante do dia fazendo brincadeiras com a aparência feminina do maroto, enquanto tomavam algumas cervejas amanteigadas e comiam algumas guloseimas que a dona do bar os trazia de graça, já que tinham trazido ainda mais clientes do que o normal naquele dia. E só permitiu que Sirius trocasse de roupa quando chegaram ao castelo aquela noite, antes de voltarem para o salão principal para o jantar daquela noite.|

As aulas dos meses que se seguiram a deixavam mais ocupada que o normal, acabando com o pouco tempo que tinha para fazer pequenas brincadeiras com as amigas e os marotos. O único que realmente conseguia falar por mais tempo era Remo, com quem passava todos os dias juntos por causa das aulas.

Era muita coisa para fazer. Deveres de casa, estudar as materias dadas, rondas da monitoria e mais seus deveres de monitora. Durante as rondas acabava por ficar em um lado do castelo, enquanto James ficava em outra.

Uma coisa que ainda não entendia era como James tinha conseguido o posto de monitor mesmo com a quantidade de denteções que tinha acomulado durante os anos em que estavam na escola. Não sabia onde estava a cabeça de Dumbledore ao nomeá-lo a este cargo, mas tinha que confiar que o diretor tinha seus motivos para aquilo. Mas não tinha o que reclama, já que era antes das rondas que ela tinha algum tempo para ficar com o garoto.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, nem para ela mesma, sentia falta de James e das várias vezes que ele a chamava para sairem, por mais que fossem públicas e muitas vezes vergonhosas. E já fazia um bom tempo que ele não a chamava para sairem, e olha que ele teve algumas oportunidades para tal.

Desde que Sirius tinha contado a ele sobre a aposta, James não tinha mais tentado alguma coisa com a garota e aquilo estava sendo realmente estranho e fazia muita falta a ela. Ele parecia tentar fazer outras coisas para chamar a atenção da garota, ou pelo menos era o que ela gostava de pensar.

Quase ao final do ano letivo, uma noticia chegou para Lily...

Estava na sala comunal, que se encontrava mais vazia por causa do horário tardio, quando Dumbledore entrou na mesma acompanhado pela Profª McGonagall. Pareciam aflitos, na verdade, realmente preocupados com alguma coisa que tinha acontecido.

- Srta. Evans, será que pode nos seguir. – O diretor falou gentilmente para Lily que se assustou um pouco ao perceber que era com ela que eles queriam falar.

Se levantou com lentidão, entregando seu livro a Remo que a olhava preocupado, como qualquer outro que também se encontrava ali. E logo seguiu o diretor para fora da sala comunal, o olhando pelo canto dos olhos durante todo o caminho para a diretoria. A professora tinha ficado para trás, para conversar com as pessoas que ainda se encontravam no salão comunal.

Não demorou muito mais do que alguns minutos para se encontrar sentada a cadeira de frente para a mesa do diretor, o olhando de forma apreensiva, já que o olhar que o diretor lhe lançava era realmente preocupante demais.

- Esta noite tivemos um novo ataque de Voldemort e seus servos. – Um frio passou pela espinha da garota ao ouvir aquele nome, mas algo a dizia que não seria aquilo que deveria a assustar mais. – Sinto lhe dizer que não pudemos fazer nada para evitar que ele conseguisse mais uma vez o que queria... ainda estamos em números menores aos dele, já que poucos se disponibilizam para combate-lo.

Dumbledores soltou um pequeno suspiro triste, enquanto deixava o olhar um pouco longe da garota que se encontrava a sua frente. O coração de Lily parecia apertar ainda mais a cada segundo que se passava, já prevendo o que ele tanto queria dizer com tudo aquilo, mas antes que se entregasse a tristeza, queria ter certeza que seus medos estavam corretos.

- Sinto muito em lhe dizer que seus pais não sobreviveram ao ataque dos comensais a um restaurante trouxa do centro de Londres... – Ele falava realmente baixo, parecia sentido de verdade em lhe dar aquela noticia, na qual Lily não queria acreditar.

- Como...? – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer após algum tempo, sentindo os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, enquanto fitava o diretor de forma completamente apreensiva. Mas só o olhar que recebeu de Dumbledore já respondeu qualquer outra pergunta que poderia ter.

Soltou um pequeno ofego, deixando que as lágrimas fossem soltas, as sentindo rolar por seu rosto silenciosamente. Mas elas não mostravam nem metade do que a garota sentia naquele momento.

A guerra finalmente tinha lhe atingido e da pior forma que poderia acontecer. Tinha perdido os pais para um tirano que acreditava que o mundo deveria viver aos pés dele. Sentia raiva e dor. Queria ir atrás do desgraçado que tinha lhe tirado seus pais, matar o cretino que havia feito aquilo com ela e com tantas outras pessoas que tinham perdido familia e amigos aquela noite.

- Amanhã iriei a acompanhar ao velorio de seus pais... e logo a trarei de volta para cá, caso a senhora queira participar de suas provas. Os professores estão avisados que poderá faltar alguns dias de aulas caso queira ficar algum tempo com sua irmã, ou caso decida já ficar lá até o final do semestre. – Dumbledore falava um tanto abalado. Mas tudo que a garota conseguiu fazer em resposta foi assentir fracamente, antes de se levantar calmamente.

Teria que voltar para o quarto e arrumar algumas coisas para levar consigo. Não sabia se ficaria lá até o final das aulas, mas pelo menos alguns dias com Petúnia deveria ficar, ambas precisavam de algum apoio agora que seus pais tinham partido e não tinham mais ninguém em todo esse mundo.

Se despediu do diretor com uma voz fraca, antes de começar a caminhar com lentidão pelos corredores do colegio. Em sua mente pensava em ir para o salão comunal da grifinoria, mas seus pés pareciam querer a levar para outro lugar... qualquer outro lugar onde não haveriam olhares e perguntas sobre ela.

No dia seguinte, levantou mais cedo do que todos os outros para que, mais uma vez, não encontrasse ninguém acordado ao sair dali. Na noite anterior, tinha conseguido entrar no quarto sem acordar as outras garotas, e por sorte não encotrou nenhum dos garotos pelo salão comunal.

E logo seguiu com o diretor para onde seria o velorio de seus pais. Ao ver os corpos de ambos tão pálidos e frios não conseguiu segurar o choro que soltou compulsivamente, sendo apartada por Dumbledore que não saia do lado dela, nem por um segundo sequer.

A briga que se seguiu com sua irmã, que a culpava pela morte dos dois, fora tamanha que achou melhor não ficar em casa com ela. Petúnia, já podia cuidar da casa sozinha, por ser maior de idade e tinha se tornado sua guardiã legal, mas aquilo não mudava nada entre as duas, muito menos o desejo da mais velha de ter sua irmã mais nova bem distante dela.

Já de volta ao castelo, Dumbledore disse que ela tomasse o tempo que fosse preciso para se recuperar do choque, antes de permitir que ela deixasse a sala dele.

Caminhava por um corredor do setimo andar quando ouviu ao longe as vozes conhecidas de seus amigos. Ainda não estava pronta para vê-los... não estava pronta para explicar o que tinha acontecido desde que Dumbledore a chamou ao escritorio dele.

Seu desejo era tão grande que percebeu uma porta se abrir ao seu lado, sem nem a ter visto antes, e como instinto, entrou nesta, se trancando ali, enquanto ouvia a voz deles ao longe, passando em frente ao local em que ela se encontrava escondida.

Quando finalmente não pode mais ouvir as vozes dele, se virou para fitar o lugar em que estava e a surpresa fora ainda maior do que a que teve ao descobrir a porta aparecendo ao seu lado. Parecia estar em um quarto espaçoso e bem decorado, com uma cama que parecia bem confortavel. Mas o que impressionava ainda mais era o fato de que parecia tudo que ela queria naquele momento: um lugar onde pudesse ficar até que aquele aperto em seu coração sumisse de uma vez por todas.

Não hesitou em caminhar para cama, se jogando na mesma, que era até mais confortavel do que já imaginava ser. Se acomodou ali, enquanto se permitia a lembrar de tudo o que estava passando, entre outras coisas. Sorria algumas vezes com as lembranças que tinha dos pais e logo voltava a chorar ao pensar que nunca mais teria o abraço gostoso de seu pai, ou o beijo de sua mãe quando dormia em casa.

Acordou no dia seguinte, sem nem mesmo saber quando tinha dormido, ou que horas que era. Sua barriga doia, pedindo para que se alimentasse, mas a vontade de sair dali era tão pequena que nem se movia na cama direito.

Mas a fome falou mais alto do que gostaria.

Acabou por se render a ela, levantando de onde estava em meio a resmungos quase manhosos. E desejou se ver no espelho para que pudesse ver o estado que se encontrava antes de sair de lá. Um espelho maior que ela apareceu de frente para a cama onde estava sentada e pode ver que não estava em seu melhor estado.

Um novo desejo veio a mente dela e magicamente um banheiro apareceu as suas costas, encostado a parede do outro lado da sala em que estava. Aquilo estava começando a assustar Lily, mas ela sempre acabava lembrando de que estava em Hogwarts e que tudo poderia acontecer naquela escola.

Foi tomar um longo banho relaxante, usando os produtos que tinha encontrado para seu uso ali perto do box, e logo que saiu debaixo d'água e se secado, passou um dos cremes que estava a sua disposição. Voltou para o quarto, enrolada na toalha, e encontrou uma muda de roupa que achou realmente bonita, a vestindo, para que então pudesse sair daquele quarto estranho que tinha encontrado milagrosamente.

Andava pelos corredores da escola, olhando para os lados e se escondendo atrás de algumas pilastras, para que ainda não fosse vista pelos outros, enquanto tentava alcançar a cozinha da escola, que tinha visitado algumas vezes aquele ano com os marotos. Era uma coisa incrivel como aqueles garotos pareciam conhecer cada canto desse colegio.

Lily parou de frente para o retrado que guardava a cozinha, fazendo cócegas na pêra que tinha ali, antes de entrar no comodo que parecia tanto com o salão principal, que ficava logo a cima deste. Não demorou muito para que alguns elfos domesticos viessem ao seu encontro, lhe oferecendo todo tipo de alimento e bebida, enquanto caminhava por entre eles para se sentar na ponta de uma das quatro grandes mesas que tinha no lugar.

- Qualquer lanche está ótimo... Não precisa ser nada tão elaborado. – Ela falou gentilmente com um dos elfos que lhe dava mais atenção.

Não demorou muito para que um prato grande, cheio de guloseimas e uma grande jarra de suco de abobora aparecesse a frente dela, que logo atacou a comida, completamente esfomeada pelo tempo que tinha ficado sem se alimentar.

Ficou mais algum tempo ali, se distraindo ao ver os elfos trabalharem, enquanto deixava o tempo passar. Queria que logo ficasse tarde o bastante para que o salão comunal ficasse mais vazia do que deveria estar naquele horário, e como não sabia se conseguiria achar aquela sala onde se encontrava antes, achou melhor continuar ali o restante do dia.

Era quase meia noite quando finalmente decidiu sair de onde estava, se levantando junto com uma pequena sacola que os elfos tinham separado com comida para ela. Mas ao sair da cozinha deu de cara com James a porta, como se ele a estivesse esperando.

- Onde esteve, Lily? Estão todos preocupados com você... – Ele falou preocupado, dando um pequeno passo para mais perto do garota, enquanto levava uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, para coloca-los atrás da orelha.

- Eu... – Lily soltou um pequeno suspiro triste, deixando que o olhar caisse sobre os próprios pés. Não conseguia completar aquela frase... Não queria falar sobre aquilo, ainda mais com o garoto que se encontrava a sua frente.

- Tudo bem... – Ele começou compreensivo. - ... podemos só ir para a casa e você deita. Não precisa falar nada que não queira. Só... entra aqui debaixo. – Ele terminou de falar, cobrindo os dois com uma capa prateada que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Não o respondeu. Passou o braço pela cintura do garoto, ao sentir que ele a conduzia com o braço envolto em seu ombro. Os dedos de James faziam um pequeno carinho em sua pele descoberta, trazendo um pequeno arrepio ao corpo de Lily, por mais que ela tentasse ignorar aquela sensação.

Ao chegarem de frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, James despiu ambos da capa que os cobria, antes de dar a senha a guardiã da casa dos grifinorios. Ambos entraram o salão comunal em silêncio e encontram este habitado só por algumas pessoas, que Lily logo reconheceu ser os outros marotos e suas amigas mais fieis.

- Onde você se meteu? – A primeira a perguntar fora Alice que veio logo a abraçar apertado. – Nunca mais nos dê um susto desses, ouviu?

Ela realmente seria uma ótima mãe para alguém um dia. Essa mania de superproteger qualquer pessoa que fosse importante para ela a deixava realmente parecia com uma mãe. E era aquela era uma das coisas que mais amava na amiga.

- É... Não some mais, ou eu te dou uns belos tapas. – A segunda a lhe abraçar fora Marlene. Ela tinha sido a primeira pessoa que conversou dentro do dormitorio, e desde o primeiro dia já conhecia esse lado mais... agressivo carinhoso que a amiga tinha. Uma menina que por mais que tivesse suas atitudes um tanto masculinas em certas areas, era a mais bonita da escola de longe.

- Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, certo? – Fora Maria que viera lhe cumprimentar dessa vez. Tão estudiosa quando Lily, Maria era muito delicada, mas não fugia do perigo quando um de seus amigos necessitava.

Tinha amigas maravilhosas... Mas ainda assim não conseguia as olhar nos olhos. Não quando sabia que logos elas perceberiam a dor que sentia... Dor que apertava seu peito com tanta força que chegava a sufocá-la.

Os garotos por sua vez pareciam nem querer falar. Um a um a abraçaram, Remo sendo o último a fazê-lo, a apertando carinhosamente contra o corpo dele, enquanto murmurava só para que ela ouvisse: "Vai ficar tudo bem, Lil."

Por mais que quisesse acreditar nele, algo dentro dela falava que ele estava errado e que nada mais naquele mundo estaria bem mais uma vez sem seus pais para recebê-la no final das aulas. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que não ia ver os dois parados na plantaforma, esperando pela chegada dela.

Os olhos de Lily mais uma vez se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto apertava os dedos contra a blusa de Remo, como se estivesse se segurando ali por medo de cair caso não o fizesse. Escondeu o rosto no ombro do garoto, não querendo ser vista chorando daquela forma.

Logo pode sentir os dedos dele deslizarem por meus cabelos, sentindo que poderia ficar ali até que estivesse mais calma. Mas ainda não era aquele abraço que queria. Não se sentia bem mesmo que fosse carinhoso. Queria os braços de seu pai a envolvendo, falando que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela sabia que aquilo não seria mais possivel.

Se afastou do corpo de Remo aos poucos, murmurando um pequeno pedido de desculpas, antes de correr para o dormitorio que dividia com as outras meninas. Não queria continuar com aquela demonstração de fraqueza, não quando ainda não conseguia nem falar sobre o acontecido.

Ainda ouvia Petúnia gritar que era culpa dela a morte de meus pais, que era uma aberração, uma anormal e que deveria ficar longe para que não tivesse o mesmo destino que os pais de ambas, que ela não queria ser mais contaminada com sua presença.

Lily agora teria que aguentar aquele tipo de coisa caso quisesse pisar na casa em que tinha morado com pais. E o faria. Tinha que pegar suas coisas e tentar pegar alguma foto das duas pessoas que mais amou em toda sua vida e que não poderia mais vê-las.

Lily fechou as cortinas, lançando um feitiço sobre elas para que não fossem abertas por mais ninguém, e ficou escutando a movimentação do lado de fora, enquanto esperava para que pudesse sair dali. Se sentia sufocada naquela cama. Precisava de espaço, de algum lugar onde pudesse ver a lua e as estrelas, sem ser interrompida por ninguém.

Quando não escutava mais nenhum barulho a sua volta, indicando que as amigas já dormiam, se levantou, desfazendo o feitiço das cortinas, antes de seguir para o malão, de onde tirou seu pijama. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e desceu para o salão comunal.

O local já se encontrava vazio, ou pelo menos era o que acreditava, e tudo que se ouvia ali era o criptar das chamas da lareira. Se encaminhou para sua poltrona favorita, mas quando ia sentar, viu que James se encontrava ali, fitando as chamas que queimavam a frente dele.

Não falou absolutamente nada. Só se sentou no braço da poltrona, lançando um olhar rápido ao garoto, antes de se voltar para as chamas que ele fitava.

- Sabe... você não pode se isolar quando alguma coisa fica dificil. – Ela pode ouvir ele dizer, enquanto mantinha o olhar distante. – Seus amigos se preocupam e querem você bem... E ficar sozinha só traz mais tristeza e dor...

Ela sentiu o braço do garoto passar por sua cintura, antes de se deixar ser puxada para o colo dele, enquanto passava a ser envolta por ambos os braços de James. E aquilo pareceu que era realmente o que precisava, não só pelo abraço, mas pelas palavras que tinha ouvido sair dos lábios dele.

O corpo inteiro se arrepiou, trazendo um calor diferente ao coração, como se tudo fosse ficar bem, mesmo que não escutasse aquela frase sair da boca do garoto que a puxava mais e mais para perto dele.

- Quando eu era pequena... – Começou a falar baixinho, tentando conter um ofego, para que continuasse no mesmo tom que tinha começado. Lily se acomodou sobre o colo de James, deixando a cabeça encostada ao seu ombro, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos sobre o peitoral do garoto. - ... Meu pai costumava a me segurar contra ele quando eu me sentia triste. Por mais que eu tentasse fugir e me esconder de todos, ele me segurava forte e dizia que eu chorasse, mas que nunca ficasse sozinha...

- Ele não estava errado... – Ela pode sentir um beijo ser dado no topo de sua cabeça ao final das palavras de James. - ... Sempre vou estar aqui para te segurar e se depender de mim você não nunca vai ficar sozinha, minha flor...

* * *

><p>Oneshot dedicado para a Mayara, a coisa fofa que fica me cobrando para postar direto e que acabou por ganhar uma fic por tanto que me deixa animada para escrever. Espero que ela tenha gostado e que continue com esse jeito de sempre me cobrar fics, já que me ajuda e muito a escrever, e não, não enche nem um pouco o meu saco...<br>Ah, eu não corrigi nada nessa fic, então, se tiver alguma coisa errada, por favor me avisem!

Beijos a todos, e até mais!


End file.
